Iron Man 3: Extra scene
by River Dwells In The Mountain
Summary: I thought it would be fun to imagine all the avanger's reaction to Tony telling his story. And i put in and Oc


Well, many of you might have seen that last scene in Iron Man 3 , in wich Bruce Banner was listening to Tony's story, well i tought it would be fun to think about the other Avanger's reactions.

I do not own any of the Avangers.

And neither do i claim ownership to Pepper( she is not an Avanger)

I hope toy like it!

Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow

"-You know? It's really good to just let it out. This is what makes people sick."

Tony looked to his left, spying Natasha Romanoff, the supposed psychiatrist for a day. Aparently , Natasha wasn't even listening, she was just too busy typping something in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's tablets, she was so into her typping that she did not even notice Tony had stopped talking. Tony's eyes narrowed slightly "Really? You weren't even listening to everything i said?" Natasha looked up "I am sorry. What did you say?" Tony sighned, slightly frustrated "Can you at least tell me where i lost you?" Natasha nodded "Yes. I belive you lost me at the "Giant Dog Plush", One of the most extravagant presents you could get if you ask me." Tony felt himself frown "Well, why did you not listen?" Natasha raised her left eyebrow " Tony, i have more important things to do than listen to your Story, where you mock, criticize and overall make others seem stupid. I have mission reports that none of the other Avangers besides Steve bother to do. I am not a Doctor, i am a Spy."

Steve/ Capitain America

"-You know? It's really good to just let it out. This is what makes people sick."

Tony Opened his eyes,looking to his left, spying none other than Captain America a.k.a Steve Rogers, the one who was supposed to be listening to Tony's story, drawing in a book, what he was drawing, Tony wouldn't know. Tony could feel his eye twich in annoyance at the Older man's antics " Are you even paying attention?" Steve looked up from his drawing book " Yes? Can you repeat it?" Tony felt himself huff " Really old man? Can you identify at least where i lost you? So i can know how long i spoke to myself." Steve nodded " Oh yes, in the part where you started dancing that Xmas song, i felt rather embarrased for you." Tony closed his eyes, fighting the urge to make a snappy coment to the ex- soldier "Well, i think you are the one with most time in your hands, why did you not listen?" Steve frowned " Because, even though i have time indeed Tony, there might be more important things to do. And moreover, i am not a doctor, i am an ex soldier, a Captain."

Clint Barton / HawkEye

"-You know? It's really good to just let it out. This is what makes people sick."

Tony Stark turned to his left, looking for HawkEye A.k.a Clint Barton, who was MEANT to be listening to his story, but was currently thorowing paper-balls in the trashcan, Tony could feel his own expressio turn to one of disbelief "Really? You are not even paying attention?", Clint frowned, but instead of an apologetic face, his turned into a mocking one "I do hope you realize that i really don't care, right? And that i am not a doctor, i am a kind of sniper."

Pepper Potts ( A.k.a Iron Man's girlfriend)

Tony looked to his left, spying Pepper Pots, His long time girlfriend, who was meant to be listening to his story but was actually talking to someone from Stark Industries, Tony could swear that his left eye twiched and so did his hands "Really, Pepper? I thought that of all people in the Stark Tower, you would be the one to listen. Until where did you listen anyway? Because i will feel really bad if i talked to myself for long." Pepper sighned, feeling slight irritation at the multi-billionare "Tony, I love you, i really do, but, i heard you tell the story to everyone and boost your ego a little bit (Think before the therapy session), i was there when it happened, But i am not a doctor, currently i am a industrialist, i was once your secretary."

Tony sighned.

Thor the son of Odin ( also know as only Thor)

"-You know? It's really good to just let it out. This is what makes people sick."

"Yes, my friend! Very interesting story, but in Asgard we would never destroy out weapons, not even for our beloved. It would be much of a risk, if some were to be attacked again, how would they defend theirselves and their who they love? It would greatly displease the ancestors. In the Asgardian wars we make the use of powerful magics. Quite like the ability of the thunder that i make the use of."

Tony stared at the Asgardian, a simple thought running trough his mind '_It was not worth it talking with Thor about this'_.

The Asgardian talked for hours about the wars that happended in Asgard and other worlds, and Tony was forced to listen.

He had told his story first after all.

_**Extended Ending**_

Blue A.k.a The fourth Joker( Heart No Kuni No Alice), Brazil (Hetalia), The weird kid at Stark tower( No one knows how she got in, She's is just there)

"-You know? It's really good to just let it out. This is what makes people sick."

Tony looked to his left seeing the kid who had been been roaming Stark Tower for a while now. He could see her eyes were slightly watery, her lips pouting slightly, her brows furrowed, but overall she looked mad. "So, you hurt people? That is so mean! I hate you! Never talk to me again!" And with that she left.

TOny was left to wander how he would not talk to the kid, when she lived at the tower without him even giving permission. And When she spent most of her time in his lab, but if she wanted him to not talk to her, he wouldn't.

*An hour later*

"C'mon! I just want to know what made you so stupidly sentimental! Look at you kid! you're crying, you won't answer back even when i insult you!"

Blue turned to Tony, "Leave me alone"

Please Read and Review

For those who don't know Blue is my Oc, she apeared first in a story that i have yet to post, from Heart No Kuni No Alice, Blue is my other Oc's twin sister , they are both thirteen.

For her appearence, She wear a baggy, too big for her blue hoodie ( Hip length), and she wears baggy skater pants, that are almost like a boy's, her hair is quite long, reaching her hips, but is regularly in a braid, inside her hoddie , making it seem smaller, in most of my fanfics her eyes will be green( In Heart No Kuni No Alice it will be red), She is so pale from wearing her hoodie too much and not letting sun reach her skin that she looks sickly.

Enjoy!

I only own Blue and the plot.


End file.
